A Spell of Lust and Love
by SweetxSnowxDream
Summary: Kurama is kidnapped during a battle and Hiei quickly goes after him. He finds the fox lying on the ground with the woman who had kidnapped him. She must have done something to him, because now the fox is after Hiei relentlessly. KxH. Please read and revie
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my second story for Kurama and Hiei. This idea was actually first thought of as a Kagome and inuyasha story, but im not really into any hetero couples at the moment, so i decided i would try it out on my two favorite demons. **

**Summary: Kurama is kidnapped during a battle and Hiei quickly goes after him. He finds the fox lying on the ground with the one woman had kidnapped him. She must have done something to him, because now the fox is after Hiei relentlessly.**

_A Spell of Lust and Love_

Crimson eyes travel the trees as a very angry fire demon jumps from branch to branch, looking for the woman who had kidnapped Kurama. The Urameshi group was just beginning to relax when she had sent out a bunch of C-Class demons to attack them. Her intent: to capture the fox and bring him to a secluded area in the forest. Hiei, being the fast demon he was, had spotted her during the attacks, when she managed to make the red head faint and picked him up, leaving instantly. He had quickly ignored the demons, running right passed them, and ignored the angered cries of his teammates. He knew they could easily handle the demons by themselves and they didn't need his help all that much. He began his chase, easily spotting her back, but then that lead him to his now predicament. She had suddenly disappeared, along with the fox and her ki.

The fire demon growls, instantly stopping on a branch, and removes the band from his forehead. The jagan eye glows as he uses it to sense where the fox was. He can only get the direction, because something is interrupting it, and he can tell theres something wrong with the woman. He starts the chase again, putting more speed and power into his legs, hoping to get there before she can lay a hand on his fox. - Though they aren't together or anything, Hiei is in love with Kurama and often finds himself referring to the fox as his, that is, in his head anyway. - He keeps his eyes aware for any sign of movement and continues his path.

oooooooooo

The woman stops, dropping her captive softly on the ground, and flips back her long ebony hair with a smirk on her face, her ruby eyes sparkling with excitement. She knew that the fire demon had seen her and was chasing after her and even though she only had a minimum amount of time to do her work, it didn't faze her at all, she had been through even more hectic situations.

A girl with long blue hair tied in a loose ponytail and violet eyes, her loyal assisstant, Yasu, appears beside her, holding a blue crystal bottle with green liquid in it. The girl has a smile on her face as she glances at Kurama then back to her and quickly hands over the bottle. She takes it.

"Thank you, Yasu"

"Anything for you, lady Amaya"

The girl bows and moves back a bit, giving her mistress enough room to conjure up her spell.

Amaya uncaps the bottle, watching as a bit of smoke comes from it, only to disappear into the wind. She brings a finger to her lips and bites down just hard enough to draw a drop of blood. It drips into the bottle, causing the liquid to turn very dark, and she stirs it, letting everything mix together. Satisfied, she crouches down beside the fox and, opening his mouth, pours the liquid down his throat. She smirks, watching as his skin glows for a moment before turning back to normal color.

Standing up, she gives the bottle back to Yasu, who takes it and, with a nod, disappears. Amaya looks down at the boy and crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for the fire demon to show up for his surprise. She smiles to herself. Her plan is perfect and she knows she is going to enjoy the effect.

A moment later, she's not the least surprised to see an angry demon jump to the ground in front of her. His eyes are blazing with fiery rage, but it doesn't faze her, she simply smiles at him.

"Hello, Hiei"

He says nothing; instead he reaches his hand to unsheathe his katana and disappears in a black blur, charging at her, hoping to be quick. He's surprised when he's suddenly thrown back by an invisible force and he lands on his feet, glaring at her. Smile still in place, she looks down at the fox, her smile now filled with amusement.

"The fox should be awake soon" She glances up at him. "Have fun"

With that said, she disappears in a wall of flames, leaving nothing where she stood and a confused fire demon. Not able to sense any of her ki, he sheathes his katana but still keeps his eyes wary and moving around, just incase of a surprise attack. He stops, though, when he catches Kurama starting to stir. He moves quickly over to him and crouches down, watching as the fox sits up on his knees, red tresses covering his face.

"Fox"

Kurama slowly turns his head, emerald eyes meeting crimson. In a sudden blur of movement, Hiei is surprised to find himself sitting on the ground with the fox straddling his hips and hands on his broad shoulders, holding him in place.

"K-kura-?"

Soft lips cut off his question as they meet his, causing crimson eyes instantly go wide as plates. The fox was kissing him, yet he could do nothing but sit there stunned, that is, until Kurama nips at his bottom lip and he lets out a gasp, giving enough access for the fox to slip his tongue in and coax his to play. He moans into the kiss, eyes closing, and he quickly loses to the talented fox. As they pull away for air, they are both panting. Kurama leans over to trail his lips down the demon's jaw to his neck, where he starts nipping, drawing a low groan from Hiei's lips.

Intantly, Hiei's eyes go wide in realization. His fox was seducing him, yet Kuwabara and Yusuke could arrive at any moment and ruin it, also the realization of that this was that woman's entire fault was not much help either. He knew that this was not the true Kurama, she had probably given him something or possessed him into doing this. With that in mind, he stops the fox by pushing against his chest so now they are face to face. He chokes back a groan when he sees the emerald eyes laced with lust.

"What's…gotten into you Kurama? Who's making you do this?"

A seductive smile appears on the fox's lips and he leans over, trailing his tongue up the path of his neck to his ear, drawing a shiver from the demon and pulls back, a smirk hinting with his smile.

"No one is making me do anything. It is purely that my want for you has increased, fire baby" (sorry if I borrowed this name, I thought it sounded very good so I'm very sorry)

Hiei's eyes widen when Kurama's aura rises and he's staring straight into the amber eyes of a youko, a very sexy youko to be exact. The demon lets out a gasp as he soon finds himself pinned to the ground with his arms securely pinned about his head and the youko lying between his now parted legs. He bites his lip, trying to hold in the moan as their clothed erections meet.

"Hmmm….where were we fire baby? Oh yes! Now I remember"

Hiei can't hold in the groan as the youko once again moves back to his neck, this time moving hot searing kisses down to his throat where he nips lightly, leaving a mark.

"K-kurama….unh!"

A loud cry escapes the trapped demon and he arches his back as the youko had managed to remove his cloak and latch onto a nipple. Kurama grazes a fang over the sensitive nub and pulls at it causing Hiei to cry out even louder and clench his eyes shut. With his extra hand, Kurama moves it to the other nipple, teasing and pinching it, the demon below him starts squirming, letting out panted gasps and cries as he finds out just how talented to fox _really_ is.

Deciding the nubs had had enough, he trails his kisses down Hiei's chest, over his abs, to his abdomen, where he trails his tongue in circles while his fingers hook into the waist of his pants, getting ready to pull them down.

A loud voice booms, causing them both to start, the youko's actions to halt, and making Hiei alert as to what is happening.

"Kurama! Hiei! Where are you?!"

Seeing as how the fox is not paying attention, Hiei quickly uses this opportunity to flit out from underneath him, making sure to grab his cloak, and land a few feet away from him. He quickly puts the cloak back on and attempts to calm down his racing heart and laboured breathing. Kurama stands, looking very disappointed, and he turns back to his human form, glancing at hiei.

'_Don't worry fire baby, we can finish this somewhere that we don't have any interruptions'_

Hiei shivers at the telepathic message, and how seductive the voice was, and turns his head, covering a blush, just as the two buffoons pop in looking all sweaty and exhausted, having just fought a lot of demons and running here. They quickly go to Kurama to check if he's okay. Faking a smile, the fox tells them he is, showing none of the anger or disappointment of being disturbed from ravishing his fire demon to the point he was so lost he could only scream.

With Yusuke and Kuwabara now leaning against a tree and trying to recover their breathing, Kurama looks at Hiei again, who seems more interested in the grass than anything else and still with a bit of red to his face, and he smirks to himself. Oh yes, he was definitely going to make the demon scream all night, but first he needed to be able to find a place where they wouldn't be bothered.

**Amaya: damn! didnt do anything yet. Oh well i know they will seeing as how there will be one or two more chapters....havent decided yet. Anyways please read and, if you like it, review. I do not want any flames, but if you have any tips, id like to here them. I tried to make it more descriptive and IM SORRY TO WHOEVER I TOOK FIRE BABY FROM. PLEASE DONT BE ANGRY :(**

**Yasu: Uh... Lady Amaya, we should go. We are done for the day and we need to plan our next move**

**Amaya: Right! please R&R or i might think of not finishing! **

**Yasu: you know you dont mean that**

**Amaya: yea...youre right....*dejected***

**Yasu: poor lady Amaya....**


	2. Chapter 2

******Here is the awaited chapter 2!!! Im sorry to have kept you all waiting, i did not mean to make you wait. This chapter seems a bit longer than the other so it should be good. :P **

******Hope you like it!!**

0000000000

**_chapter 2_**

The gang is making their way back to the human world, all riding Puu. Kuwabara and Yusuke are seated at the front, both holding onto one of the bird's shoulders, while Hiei and Kurama are seated a ways behind. Hiei is becoming very uncomfortable, feeling the fox's continuous stare, and he keeps thinking back to what had happened. He had almost lost to the fox and he didn't want that to happen, at least not when he was under that woman's control. Had it been the real Kurama, he wouldn't have minded being seduced at all, but he knew it wasn't his doing. He growls to himself, not only because of what the woman had done to Kurama but also that images had started appearing in his mind and they were starting to get him hard again.

Kurama smirks to himself. He can tell that Hiei is getting aroused, by a quick look to his pants, and can only imagine what is causing it at the moment. Not being able to stand it any longer, he gets on all fours and sensually crawls closer to the demon, making sure to watch for the others with the corner of his eye if they suddenly decide to turn around. Crimson eyes turn to meet his and widen. He smirks more to himself, but places a seductive smile on his lips.

He crawls over just enough to be beside him and places a hand on the demon's shoulder, Hiei stiffens. The youko leans over and nips at his earlobe, causing the demon to let out a loud gasp and moan. Hiei quickly covers his mouth, his face going red, but not in time, for Yusuke and Kuwabara hear it and turn around.

"Oi, Kurama, what are you doing?" Kuwabara asks confused, as he sees how close the fox is to Hiei.

Thinking quick, Kurama places his other hand on Hiei's other shoulder and he smiles innocently at them. "Hiei was complaining earlier about having a sore shoulder, so I thought now would be a good time to give him a massage, since he's not doing any fighting." He puffs hot breath on Hieis ear, causing the demon to shiver. "Isn't that right Hiei?"

Hiei drops his hands and turns away, staying silent and hiding his blush, lest he want to get humiliated by the buffoon. Accepting the cunning answer, the others turn to the front, going back to watch the scenery of the makai. Hiei jumps with a start, feeling the youko's hands tracing lightly over his clothed length, his sexy smile back in place. Hiei attempts to glare at the fox, but it becomes useless when the hand moves a bit harder and he has to bite his lip to keep quiet.

"K-kurama!" he hisses.

"Yes, Hiei?"

All words leave the demon's mind as the fox leans in close to his face and his breath brushes across his lips. Hiei's heart beat goes faster as he stares into the enticing emerald eyes and he licks his now dry lips. Remembering his earlier thoughts, he quickly backs away.

Kurama smiles more at the demon – being one to love a good chase - and leans to go closer when a movement from the front catches his eye. The fox contains a growl as he is once again interrupted and reluctantly pulls away. Yusuke turns his head to face them.

"We're heading through the tunnel now, so it shouldn't take long."

00000000000000000000

Reaching the human world, the sun is still up, and they are all walking, the same way as when they had been riding but now Yusuke is holding a smaller Puu in his arms. The detective instantly turns to the group with a grin.

"The day is still young, anyone up to coming to the arcade, and seeing if they can beat me?"

"Oi! Im coming, Urameshi! I got to be able to beat you at something!"

Yusuke nods with his grin and turns to the others. "What about you guys?"

Kurama smiles politely. "I'll have to decline, I think I'm just going to- "

"Hn, I'll go"

The red head's head snaps down to Hiei, surprised, who has his arms crossed and a challenging gleam in his eyes as he looks at the detective.

"Like the fool, I also want to beat you at something."

Yusuke grins more at this, the same gleam showing in his brown eyes as they are locked on the shorter demon. "Well, it shouldn't be too hard beating you two, especially since neither one of you has ever played my game."

Hiei smirks. "Hn, I'm quick to learn"

Yusuke returns the smirk. "Alright, you're on."

Kuwabara looks between the demon and the detective, feeling as though he's been left out, and steps up to them, a fist in the air.

"Heh! No way are you guys beating me! I'm going to beat both of you, especially you Shorty, and you're both going to be crying by the end of the night!"

Kurama sighs and then sweat drops when he notices that a crowd had stopped and gathered around them to see what all the commotion was about. He quickly pushes the group out of the crowd, thinking that the quicker they got there, the quicker they would end, and then he could have Hiei to himself. He could also do a little playing there too, but not on the games. He smirks to himself and they all begin walking toward the arcade with Kuwabara still going on about how he's going to beat them both.

000000000000000

Yusuke picks one of his favorite games, which is a fighting game, and he teaches Hiei and Kuwabara to play. Hiei gets the hang of it fast and is matching Yusuke every move while Kuwabara is always the first one dying. They go at it with everything they have, and always seem to get a tie. Kurama watches from behind them, leaning against an unused machine with his arms crossed and looking bored. He had declined every girl's, the ones who had come to him, offers to play with them. He was waiting for a good opportunity to have fun with Hiei and he knew that if he interrupted the game now there was a good chance of being burned. He looks around and spots an ice cream parlor, a smirk quickly playing over his lips as he thinks of how he can use this opportunity.

Yusuke and Hiei tie another game and go to put another quarter into it when Kurama stops them by grabbing Hiei's hand, which had been the hand putting the money in. Hiei lets out a growl, locking his eyes on the fox, and sees a smile on his face.

"I was hoping we could take a break from playing the games, since you two have been playing for an hour or so. I was thinking we could go and get some ice cream?"

Hiei's eyes brighten instantly when he hears the words 'ice cream' and he turns to the detective.

"Hn, we can afford to take one break. After that I'll make sure I win."

Yusuke smirks. "Yea we'll see about that"

Kuwabara, who had been sitting beside them, having nothing to do since he died, brightens too when he hears about the break and gets up standing next to kurama, placing his arm over his shoulder and grinning like the idiot he is.(Amaya: lmfao. Sorry had to put that in there. Sorry to all the fans who like kuwabara)

"Hey man, thanks for offering I'd like some too"

Kurama smiles, noticing how Hiei's face had changed back to anger as soon as Kuwabara had put his arm over his shoulder, and he turns to the boy.

"I don't mind paying for you guys; it's my treat, since you seem to be paying too much on those games"

Yusuke grins. "Yea, but it will be worth it when I beat this little guy" He says pointing to hiei, who immediately turns his fiery glare to him. Yusuke flinches and quickly gets up, nervously standing beside kurama. "Ice cream does sound good at the moment, let's go"

With that said, Yusuke quickly walks off to the parlor, followed by an eager kuwabara. Kurama turns to hiei, a big smile on his face.

"Come on, Hiei, I'll buy you anything you like"

"Hn" Hiei gets up and crosses his arms as he starts walking, his face normally stoic, but his eyes betraying his delight for the delicious treat. Kurama follows, making sure to cope a feel of Hiei's butt as he passes, causing the demon jump but keep walking.

Hiei enjoys the ice cream very much – he had noticed that his was the biggest - but he can't manage to take his off the fox, especially when he had started licking the cone intimately. The demon had choked back a groan, seeing as how the others hadn't noticed, and had tried to look away but his eyes seemed to be glued to the sight, and not long after that, a certain body part had sprung to life.

They spend the rest of the day back at the arcade until it closes because no one could seem to win between the detective and the demon. That is, until hiei had finally lost since his mind kept going back to the ice cream incident. Now they are on a corner and Yusuke and Kuwabara are parting one way, while Hiei and Kurama watch them until they're out of view.

Turning to the Hiei, Kurama smiles, glad to finally able to be alone with him, but becomes very disappointed when Hiei excuses himself and flits off, masking his ki at the same time – he has some alone time thinking to do. Kurama, knowing it is useless following him with nothing to sense, resorts to go home and then look for him later on when he's relaxing and not hiding his ki.

**Amaya: Sorry it took me a bit of time to complete this. I would have had it complete sooner, but there was a problem on my computer which had to be fixed immediately. Now that it is fixed, i finished it. The next chapter should be the last, and that is where the tasty lemon should be:)**

**Yasu: be sure to R&R! And dont worry, Kurama will get Hiei. This is not a story with an unexpected twist!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amaya: Sorry again for the wait!! im very sorry!! I had trouble coming up with some of the things happening and had to switch them often, seeing as how I couldn't manage to get them right. But I did it and here it is!**

**Yasu: This is the last and final chapter, ENJOY!!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei is seated comfortably up on a tree branch, gazing up at the sky, and hands on his lap. Everything is quiet and dark, seeing as how it's late into the night, and he enjoys it that way. The time alone had given him plenty of time to think about his situation, especially about Kurama's part in it. When they had been at the arcade, Hiei had enjoyed the ministrations his partner had been giving him, but it also brought about a pain in his heart from knowing that it was just a spell that was put on him for kicks, so he had come up with a plan. His plan was to find the damned woman who had possessed his fox, no matter what, and make her return him to normal, then he would make sure her death was slow and painful for putting him in this in the first place. (Amaya: *shivers*) After that, would be the time to see how Kurama truly felt about him.

The demon puts his hands behind his head to relax a bit and, as he goes to lean back on them, something grabs a hold of his wrists and pins them together to the tree. He looks behind him, startled, and his eyes go wide when he sees that it had been by green vines and they were now surrounding the tree. Hiei immediately turns back around, encountering the gorgeous silver fox, and he unconsciously gulps.

This was not good.

Kurama, standing on the tree branch in his youko form, has a big seductive smile pasted on his lips as he gazes down at the trapped demon. He walks over, swaying his hips, and crouches down in front of him, bringing himself between now parted legs. He smirks to himself when Hiei lets out a small moan as their clothed groins meet, and cups Hiei's cheek with his hand, amber eyes boring into crimson.

"You thought you could get away from me fire-baby, but you can't keep hiding your ki forever."

Hiei shivers slightly, hearing the purr in his voice, but turns his head away as his thoughts drift back to his plan. Kurama brings his hand down and grabs a hold of the demon's chin and turns his face back, leaning in close. Hiei, although his heart skips a beat, attempts to look the fox straight in the eyes and stutters.

"S-Stop it, fox. This i-is not the real you"

Surprised, Kurama halts from inching closer, and his hand lets go. He had not been expecting that.

"What are you talking about fire-baby, it is me. I'm the same person I was yesterday. The only difference is that I realized what I wanted, and that is you"

Hiei looks away again. "That is the spell talking, fox, not you."

Feeling the vines loosen up a bit, Hiei takes his chance and quickly pulls his hands away. He quickly flits off from the fox, hoping that he won't be followed until he has a chance to do his plan. Kurama sits in place, stunned for a moment, as he watches where the demon had vanished, before standing and going after him, a new intent showing brightly in his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Hiei lands softly on the ground after about 5 minutes, looking back to make sure that the fox was nowhere near, and he takes off the ward guarding his jagan eye. Now was the time to find her and get it over with quickly before Kurama has time to catch up to him. He knows that if he is caught again, there might not be any chance to escape. He can only stand so much.

The jagan glows brightly as it pinpoints her whereabouts. He can see that she is close by somewhere, but can't tell where exactly. Something is interfering with it, but he can't tell what. A surprised gasp leaves his lips as suddenly, once again, vines wrap around his arms and legs and pin him to the nearest tree.

The fox jumps out from the branch he had been standing on and lands on the ground, now standing in front of the now shocked demon - shocked because he wasn't warned about the fox's ki. Kurama walks over to the trapped demon with not a smile but a small pout on his face, his hands on his hips.

"Why must you keep running from me, Hiei, when I want to make you mine?"

Hearing the word 'mine', Hiei's heart skips but also it brings a sharp pain. His hands clench onto the vine wrapped around his wrists, not being able to take the torture any longer, and he locks his eyes, which are now laced with anger and sadness, with the fox.

"Because this is not you the real you, Kurama!" He yells. "You would not be coming after me like this. It's that damn woman's doing; She's controlling you to do this." Hiei clenches his teeth together, hating how weak his voice had sounded, and he has to look away.

Kurama stands there stunned at the out burst, eyes wide, but as he gazes at the demon, he finds himself walking toward him. He reaches out a hand, cupping the demon's cheek again and moves his face to his. A sharp pang shoots through his heart as he sees the despair in his eyes and he slowly leans over and captures Hiei's lips in a short emotion filled kiss. Pulling back, he gazes at the demon.

"This is me, koi. She may have put a spell on me, but it has only increased my courage to chase after you. I didn't change, I am the same, and I never want to have to see that look in your eyes ever again." Dropping his hand, he hugs the demon to his body, nuzzling his face into his neck and murmurs. "I love you, Hiei"

Hiei's eyes go wide and he can feel his heart about to explode. This is all like a dream that he doesn't know what to do, Kurama's eyes had looked so sincere. Once again, he feels the vines loosen, but instead of flitting away, he makes up his mind and moves his arms around the fox, hoping that what was said is indeed true.

"I…. I love you too, fox"

A smile makes it to Kurama's face and he pulls away so that their faces are inches apart and Hiei can feel breath tracing across his lips.

"Now that you know my true feelings, koi, will you let me have you?"

Hiei nods, moving his arms around the fox's neck. Kurama's smile goes bigger and he presses his lips to the demon's, who immediately kisses back with just as much emotion. The fox nips at Hiei's lower lip, causing him to let out a small moan, and he takes the advantage given to slip his tongue in and coax Hiei's to play with his.

During their make out session, Kurama brings a hand down to pull up Hiei's cloak and trail under it to play with a nipple. Hiei moans into the kiss and the fox pulls away with a smirk, Hiei letting out a small disappointed whimper, and he moves down, replacing the hand with his mouth. The demon, who had been also panting from the kiss, lets out a louder moan at his soon-to-be-lover's actions, moving his hands to Kurama's shoulders.

The youko moves across to the other nipple, giving it the same attention and relinquishes in the sounds that leave his demon's lips. Kissing down the muscular chest, he moves down to his pants, quickly undoing the belts and pulling them off in one swift movement. Hiei lets out a gasp as he feels the sudden cold air, but his eyes instantly go wide and a very loud, startled cry escapes his lips as Kurama takes him fully into his very hot mouth.

"Kurama!"

Said Youko smirks around the length at the reaction and, moving his hands to hold the demon's hips, starts to bob his head, making sure to drag his tongue on the underside of it. Hiei's fingers move to grab silver strands tightly as a loud moan leaves his lips and his eyes roll back into his head. Kurama winces slightly but glances up to see that Hiei has his head back against the trunk, his eyes closed and mouth open wide as pants and more moans leave him. It was the sexiest picture ever and made him want to come right then and there, but instead he makes sure to keep the image plastered in mind.

Knowing that the demon is going to come, he pulls away, enjoying himself when hearing a sound of disappointment and frustration and chuckles when he receives a half-hearted glare. He slides back up Hiei's body, swiftly removing the cloak in which he forgot to take off, and then he starts with his own clothes.

Hiei watches the fox and gets a good view of his body. In his human form, Kurama is lither and delicate, but in this form he is muscular, with the bit of lithe, and has strong abs like himself. He removes his hands from the fox's hair, which had not been removed, as Kurama removes the shirt he had been wearing and hiei uses this time to trace them over every inch of Kurama's chest.

The fox lets out a low groan when one of Hiei's hands goes over a nipple and he instantly grabs both wrists in hand and places them above the surprised demon's head. He smirks and gives him a chaste kiss as he uses his other hand to remove his pants, letting out a small sound of relief as they fall to the ground. He glances at Hiei, who is now staring in awe at how big his prize was. His smirk gets bigger as he pulls him away from the tree and pins the demon to the ground.

Hiei lets out a pleasured gasp as their bare skin meets but once again his eyes go back in his head and he moans loudly when Kurama starts to grind their erections together. He immediately feels his body go limp and he is pushed over the edge, crying out the fox's name and coming onto his belly.

Kurama watches the demon as he slowly comes back from his first pleasure high and he reaches his hand down, wiping some of the come onto his fingers. Placing the fingers to Hiei's entrance, he uses the come as lubrication to push in the first finger. It only seems to make Hiei uncomfortable so he pushes in another one, watching for more of a reaction. He gets it when he puts in his third finger, when hiei lets out a small hiss of pain.

He moves his fingers around, trying to find the spot that would make hiei –

"Uhn!"

He finds it. He plays with his fingers for a bit, until Hiei is squirming under him, with another erection, and moaning. The fox removes his fingers, followed by another sound of disappointment and he reaches his hand in his hair to pull out a seed. He places it to the ground and, using some spirit energy, makes it grow. The plant gives off a lubricant like liquid and he grabs enough in his hand to cover his length, and he aligns himself with Hiei's entrance.

Leaning over, the fox brings his face close to the demon's face and kisses his lips.

"Trust me koi, this will hurt for a moment but then it'll feel better, okay?"

Hiei nods, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Kurama takes that as a sign to go and he thrusts in, quickly filling himself to the brink. Hiei lets out a pain filled cry and Kurama, trying to think of something else to get his mind from the tight heat, kisses away the few tears that threaten to spill.

Kurama moves slowly, trying to get the demon used to it, while biting his lip to keep from slamming in and out. A small pain and pleasure filled moan escapes Hiei, and he goes a bit faster, making sure to hit the bunch of nerves that will have him screaming. Again he finds it and the demon lets out cry, finding no more pain but pleasure.

Hiei begins to move his hips with the fox, trying to make him go faster, and the fox gets the point, beginning to pull out until only the tip is left and thrust back in, hard. Hiei grips Kuramas shoulders, feeling a big coil build within him.

"H-harder, kurama…..ah! Yes…. like that!"

Kurama thrusts into the demon with as much force as he can and as much speed, finding that Hiei is louder this way. He grabs a hold of both of Hiei's legs and puts them over his shoulders, hitting the spot head on and making Hiei start to see white.

Hiei can tell that this is bigger than the one he had previously received. Kurama reaches in between them and pumps Hiei's length in time with their thrusts. The demon throws his head back, his vision going completely white and he is once again pushed over the edge, coming violently, his mouth open wide with a silent scream. Kurama, with the feel of Hiei's muscles clamping down on him and the perfect picture of his lover lost in ecstasy, soon follows after with a loud groan.

The fox falls on top of the demon, both of them panting and covered in sweat and come. Kurama is the first to move and lies down on the ground, pulling the still attached Hiei with him. Hiei snuggles into him, letting out a contented sigh. Kurama smiles and leans down to kiss him again.

"I love you, fox"

"I love you too, Hiei"

They share another make out session before lying back down and falling asleep. Though, before that, kurama makes sure to guard their nudity with plants.

From behind a pair of bushes, two girls watch as the demons fall asleep, a camera in the younger one's hands, and both covering their noses with a Kleenex as blood threatens to spill. Amaya grins toward Yasu, giving a thumbs up at a job well done, and yasu turns off the camera. Removing the Kleenex, they disappear with the video to keep as a souvenir forever and to prove to everyone what they had accomplished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Amaya: Yay!! Finally my lemon is complete! And what a good tasting lemon it is. :P**

**Yasu: Good job, M'Lady. I knew you could do it from the beginning.**

**Amaya: Thank you Yasu for your kind words, but it may not be enough. I need to hear from everyone who also enjoys it. **

**Yasu: Yes indeed, but we must take our leave until next time.**

**Amaya: Yes! Next time. Hopefully then my new one should be longer. But you readers might have to wait. This one will need more thinking and I don't even have a title for it. I will, though, put up a one shot for a hetero pairing I like, before that.**

**Amaya/Yasu: Thank you again for tuning in for our tale, we hope to see you all again:P!!**

**~Owari~**


End file.
